When Things Change
by TamyZevian
Summary: What happens when Stevie needs to move to a distant city and will not come back? What happens when Zander realizes he likes Stevie as more than a friend? And in between this, Gravity 5 has a chance to become famous, will they get? Even without Stevie? Many things change for the band in the middle of this story, read to find out what!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi people! So, this is my first fanfic, and I, honestly, don't know if it's too good, but I think you'll like.**

 **PS.: I'm not American, I'm Brazilian, so my English isn't very good... But any grammatical mistake I make, please tell me.**

 **I don't own How to Rock or any music mentioned in this story.**

Chapter 1:

Stevie's P.O.V

It was a common Tuesday July, and we were all in the bandroom, rehearsing the songs to play at our next show: Nelson was testing the keyboard, Kevin was training on drums, Kacey was rehearsing the lyrics, and Zander was helping me with the notes for me to play my bass.

I think unnecessary Zander want so much help me, we wouldn't play anything I didn't already know… even more than I who taught him to play bass, and now he was trying to teach me! I mean, I know we have to rehearse a lot… the ball is here to 24 days, on a Friday, and for the first time, only Gravity 5 will play there (well, has a DJ, but it doesn't count). But I don't think I need help.

I started playing my bass in the correct rhythm of the music, as I always used to play, for show to Zander that I knew what to do, but he said:

"Great! But I think you should try to play with a little more… _excitement_! You know, not to look like you only memorized the notes…!" I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, feeling ridiculous what he was talking about. I had memorized the notes and I don't care about it.

"Here, let me show you." He says, taking the bass from my lap and starting to play.

He played pretty much the same thing that me, just… looked like he was playing with a little more harmony, with the rhythm more… don't know… _intense_?

When he was finished, I took my bass back, looked at him with a mocking smile and I muttered: "Screened!" He laughed with a little arrogance, " _Typical Zander_ " I thought. But, when he laughed, I felt a slight blush rising to my cheeks: I was flushed! " _Strange_ " I thought " _I really don't know why this happened to me…_ " Zander, of course, noticed the rosy tone of my cheeks and gave another smile. I just rolled my eyes and ignored him, concentrating again on my bass.

Zander's P.O.V

I heard Stevie mutter "Screened" when I finished to playing your bass, I laughed, feeling victorious, but when I looked at her, I realized she had blushed. " _I just do Stevie Baskara blush?!_ " I thought, and I couldn't help but smile at the thought. After that, Stevie just rolled her eyes and concentrated on her bass.

At this time, Kacey up from the chair where she was and said:

"Ok, guys. Now let's play 'Go With Gravity'. From the beginning." She sent, walking to the microphone. We went to our positions, starting to play, and she, singing:

" _Yeah, yeah yeah yeah_

 _Gravity, gravity_

 _I'm going over, I'm falling free_

 _Don't care if no one's ever there to catch me_

 _I'll close my eyes, and I'm gonna let it be_

 _I'm gonna go with gravity, go with gravity_

 _Feel the wind in my hair, spinning me around, around_

 _Caught in mind-air, not afraid of nothing now, no_

 _Take a breath, and take a chance, let it take me away_

 _I'll never the weight of the world pull me down_ "

I was paying attention to every note Stevie played during the song, and she was playing the way I said!

" _I'm going over, I'm falling free_

 _Don't care if no one's ever there to catch me_

 _I'll close my eyes, and I'm gonna let it be_

 _I'm gonna go with gravity, go with gravity_ "

At this time, Kacey's phone vibrated, she frowned and reached out toward the phone, which was on the couch, as if trying to catch it, but continued to sing:

" _Maybe I should trust, maybe this is fate_

 _It's okay to fall 'cause I'm a get back up again_

 _I'm going over, I'm falling free_

 _Don't care if no one's ever there to catch me_

 _I'm going over, I'm falling free_

 _Don't care if no one's ever there to catch me_

 _I'll close my eyes (closing my eyes)_

 _And I'm let it be (oh-oh-oh)_

 _I'm gonna go with gravity, go with gravity_

 _(Gravity)_ "

"Great, end of the test!" Kacey said, as she picks up your phone and the other things on the couch, and out of the bandroom.

"Yes, it was very good!" I said, looking at Stevie, and winked at her, meaning I liked she had played the way I said. She, obviously, understood, 'cause rolled her eyes smiling. I smiled back.

Kacey's P.O.V

As soon I leave the bandroom, I get my iPhone to see who sent me a message. I unlock the screen and go to the app 'messages' in 'inbox', and what I see is a _Tony Cardella_ message:

" _ **Kacey,**_

 _ **Would u like to go to the ball with me?**_

 _ **~Tony**_ "

"Aaahhhh!" I scream of happiness in the school hallway. Some people stop and give me strange looks. I just ignore them. " _Tony Cardella want to be my date at the ball! I can't believe it!"_ I thought " _I mean, yeah, I believe! Also, who can resist me?_ "

I unlocked my phone again and click on the bottom of the message page to answer:

" _Of course, Tony! I would love it! :D_

 _~Kacey_ "

I reread the message. I look very desperate! I delete what I typed and rewrite:

" _Yes, why not? :)_

 _~Kacey_ "

I send the message and, after a few seconds, my phone vibrates again:

{ _ **Tony**_ / _Kacey_ }

 _ **Cool! Will I pick u up at 19:00 in your house?**_

 _No, I'm going early for the ball with Gravity 5… I see u there?_

 _ **Ok, so I see u there :)**_

 _Bye :)_

I lock my phone again and put it in my bag. When I'm almost to the cafeteria, I stop in the middle of the hallway, remembering one thing: Gravity 5 would be the only band to perform at ball, the DJ will only perform at the end, and I have to help my mother at this time, which means I would be busy for most of the ball and couldn't enjoy with Tony!

" _Oh, no! What I do?!_ " I thought, panicking. I can't dispense _the_ Tony Cardella!

I was desperately trying to come up with an idea, but my stomach rumbled, I'm hungry… " _After eat, I think of something…_ " I thought, walking to cafeteria.

Zander's P.O.V

Nelson and Kevin left the bandroom with their games 'Pigeons Furious', leaving me and Stevie alone, as always. We need to stay longer because, as our instruments are connected to amplifier, we have to shut it down and fix the wires, which take longer.

I was anxious for them to leave, because I want to ask something to Stevie… I wanted ask her to the ball. What? I think her cool, talented, intelligent and… _beautiful_. But isn't like I was _in love_ with her, I just think it would be fun go with her to the ball… Ok…! Maybe I have a _small crush_ on her, but nothing more. When we finished, Stevie was leaving the bandroom, but I called her, causing her to stop.

"Stevie!" She looks at me.

"Yes?" She makes a gesture for me to continue.

"I was thinking…"

"Oh, no! It scares me!" She jokes. I rolled my eyes smiling and continue:

"Anyway, I was thinking if you… want… Ugh… want…" I started to stammer, getting nervous. " _Go Zander, talks! Why are you so nervous? Just talk!_ " I think, trying to encourage myself, but it just makes me more panicked.

"Z, are you fine?" Stevie asks, looking worried.

"Ugh…" I can't answer; it seems that my tongue caught!

"Zander, come. Sit here…" She grabs my hand and pulls me to the couch. I sit and she sits beside me, turning to look at me.

"Zander, what's happening? Why are you so nervous?" She asks, looking into my eyes.

"It's nothing. I just…" I try to say, running a hand through my hair.

"Just… what?"

"I just wanted to know if… you would like to…" I take a deep breath "You would like to… Ugh…"

"I would like to what?!"

"To… rehearse with me later?!" I say, very fast. " _Damn, Zander! Is this the best can you do?!_ " I thought, cursing me for not being able to say what I wanted. Why do I get so nervous around Stevie?

 **A/N: So, this was the first chapter! I forgot to say, this will be a multi-chapter story. Please, if you liked it or not, review! I want to know your opinion!**

 **Bye people! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi people! I'm back! So, I think the last chapter wasn't very good, but I think this one is and you'll like!**

 **I don't own How to Rock or any music mentioned in this story.**

Chapter 2:

Stevie's P.O.V

"To… rehearse with me later?!" Zander says, very fast. Was it what he wanted to say to me?

"What?" I ask, a little confused, not sure that's what he said.

"You know… Rehearse… with me… later…" He seems very nervous again, as if trying to get out this.

Now, just to play with him, I ask, with a tone of curiosity and amusement in my voice: "Because of it do you got so nervous?"

"Yes…?" He answers, more like a question. I raise an eyebrow and look in his eyes. He passes his hand through hair, looking down, avoiding my gaze. Still without looking at me, he asks:

"You can rehearse today… or not?" I stare at him again, and I see a light tone of rose on his cheeks. I laugh lightly, making him turn and look at me.

"What?" He asks, looking confused.

"You…"

"What about me?"

"You're blushing…!" I say, laughing a little more.

"Oh…!" Now, the light tone of rose, went to a red. I laugh louder, unable to contain myself. Next, Zander starts laughing too, and we stayed like this for a while. After we stopped laughing and breathe a little, Zander seems calmer.

"So… will you rehearse with me today?" He asks. I almost forgot this matter…

"Sorry, Zander. But I can't today…" I answer.

He frowns slightly. "Why?"

"Because… I… I need to do some exercises of… _biology_ that I've not finished…" This time, it's _me_ who getting nervous!

He raises an eyebrow, but fortunately, ignores. "Oh…" I give a sigh of relief.

"Hum… Today will you want to a ride home?" He asks.

"No, thanks. I'll do the… exercise here. At my home has a lot of noise… Next I'll go walk."

"Ok…"

It gets an embarrassing silence between us for a while… until Zander gets up and walks to the door, saying:

"I'm going to the cafeteria. Do you coming?"

"You can go, after I will… I'll stay here for a while…" I answer. He nods and walks out the door.

When he left, I give a sigh of relief. Almost he found out what I'm _really_ going to do today… I'll _rehearse_. But don't play the bass or any other instrument, I'll rehearse my _singing_. Yes, my singing! I'll sing a song that I wrote, and I don't want someone to listen to me… It's very personal, and I don't know if people would like my voice... I never sang in front of anyone… Even being Zander, is better not to risk.

I get up from the couch and out of the bandroom, walking to the cafeteria.

Zander's P.O.V

Stevie comes and sits next to me in Gravity 5's lunch table. Once she does this, Kacey begins to say:

"Now that we're all here, may I ask… anybody here doesn't know why this show is so important to us?" Kevin shrugs and raises his hand slowly, the shy way. Kacey rolls her eyes and continues:

"We all know that the school is receiving exchange students, who will be here throughout the month and, as the ball will be on the last Friday of the month, it means that they'll be there and will see our perform. Because of it we're rehearsing so much these days…"

Kacey is interrupted by Nelson, screaming about the game 'Pigeons Furious': "I got the gold pigeon with armor! Overcomes this, Kevin!"

Kevin looks at Nelson, like if felts pen of the friend, and responds: "Great thing… I've got the diamond pigeon with laser!" They begin to argue.

Kacey sighs and walks quietly behind the two, and without them realizing it, she leans over and screams in their ears.

With the scare, Nelson almost drops the game apparatus of his hands, and Kevin screams like a girl, _literally_ falling from the bench where he was sitting. Stevie's eyes widen in the direction of Kevin, looking scared and worried. But when he gets up and says okay, Stevie and I burst out laughing!

Kevin and Nelson stop arguing, and Kacey, feeling victorious, walks back to her place, saying:

"Continuing… if any of these students like our show, film and post, we can become famous in other countries! It's a great chance to be known worldwide and become more popular!" Kacey has just say, with a big smile on her face.

"But, what's the difference to a foreign post our show, instead of someone from our country? Why can't we become famous with someone from here posting?" Kevin asks, clearly confused.

Kacey opens her mouth to answer, but Nelson interrupts again: "It's very simple, my friend devoid of intelligence! You have many followers on social networks, right?!" Kevin takes a look at Nelson, as if to say 'Really? Me?'. Nelson gets the message and quickly points to Kacey, saying:

" _Kacey_ has many followers on social networks, right?" Kevin nods in agreement. Kacey rolls her eyes smiling, and Nelson continues: "And, probably, most of these followers are in this country, and they see what Kacey sends. So, obviously, foreigners have the most followers of their countries…"

"And these followers see what they send!" Kevin says, finally understanding. Nelson nods, seeming to feel pride of the friend. Me and the girls roll our eyes smiling; the friendship of Nelson and Kevin is strange…! But our smiles disappear when we see Molly and Grace approaching.

"Hi, guys! Is it all right?" Molly says, with her fake sweet voice.

Kacey crosses her arms and replied coolly: "Molly."

"So, do you given up to play at the ball?" Molly asks, even with the fake voice.

Kacey frowns. "Why would we give up performing at the ball?"

"It's nothing… I just thought you would be pious and would save the ears of the foreigners of this your horrible music!"

Stevie and Kacey drop the jaws, shocked. But, before Molly could go out and be winning, Stevie up and walks to Molly to face her:

"And, by chance, the music of the Perfs is better than our?"

"Wow, Stevie! I always thought you were stupid, but I realized that you're not!" Molly says, putting her hand on heart and pretending to be shocked.

"And why do you think that you're better than us?" Stevie asks, folding her arms.

"Uhg, Loserberry! You just take out the moral of what I told you… Only because, the Perfs, are the best band of the school!"

"Best band of the school? You only have one music!"

"Hey! 'How to Be Popular' is a great song!" Molly advocates.

"It might be, but your voice takes out all the quality of it!" Grace gets gaped.

"Woow!" Kevin and Nelson say at the same time, while clapping. Stevie looks at them and laughs lightly.

"There's nothing wrong with my voice!" Molly says, already very angry.

"Maybe it there not, before you suck helium gas and forget to return it to normal!" When Stevie says this, I flick the mouth, holding me to not laugh.

Now, it's Molly who's shocked. Grace leans to the Molly's ear and asks: "Molly, before your voice was beautiful?"

"Grace!" Molly scolds her, looking at the blonde with the cold look, full of anger.

Grace shrugs the shoulders and says quietly: "Sorry…"

Molly takes one last look at us, before turning around and go stomping angrily to the Perfs table. Grace looks at us for the last time too, smiling at us (more specifically for Nelson) and waves, until she turns and will join at Molly.

When they left, Stevie turns back to us and gives in me and Kacey a high-five. After she sits, we all started to laugh and comment on the matter, until the bell rings and we all go to our lockers, pick up the material for the next class.

 **A/N: So what do you think? Do you loved it? Do you hated it? Please tell me your opinion! I really wanted to write more, but it would be very large, so I stopped by here and what I was going to write, will to the next chapter... but tell me what you think!**

 **Bye people! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi people! Sorry, I didn't come here for a while... I was very busy with school things... But now I'm back bringing a new chapter! I hope you like it :)**

 **I don't own How to Rock or any music mentioned in this story.**

Chapter 3:

Stevie's P.O.V

I go to my locker and unlock it. When I'm picking up the books, I remember how nervous Zander had been earlier today… With everything that happened today, I'd forgotten about this matter.

But what does Zander wanted to tell me? It was _certainly_ not ask if I could rehearse with him… the way he was nervous, it should be a very important thing, because it's simply not normal to see _the_ Zander Robbins nervous in front of a girl…!

Mush less when this girl it's me! I don't know Zander for a long time, but we've been friends since we met, and he was _never_ nervous in front of me or _any_ other girl.

I'm withdrawing of my mind when I hear the bell to enter the room. I shake my head, coming back to reality; I close the locker and walk to Mr. March's class.

I enter the room and see a vacant seat next to Zander. When I sit down, he smiles at me. I smile back, but still I think of what happened to him earlier… I shake my head again, trying to concentrate in class, longing to come to end, since this is the last class of the day, so I can go rehearse.

Zander's P.O.V

Stevie enters the Mr. March's class and sits on the seat next to me. When she does this, I smile at her. She smiled back but, for some reason, I feel that she's bothered by something… But I don't know by what.

I think a little. Earlier today, after I asked if she could rehearse with me (although it wasn't what I wanted to say), she seemed a little nervous, as if trying to hide something.

She said she had to do a biology exercises that she had not done, but it seems strange… It's not normal Stevie be delayed in an exercise. Even her not being nerd, Stevie tries to do everything at the right time.

At one point, I realized that I was a long time staring at Stevie and, so far, I didn't pay attention to anything that Mr. March said.

I shake my head, trying to focus on his class and wanting to ignore my previous thoughts. After class, I'll ask Stevie what's wrong… maybe it's just my impression.

Stevie's P.O.V

Finally the class was over (well, not exactly, Mr. March liberated us earlier), and I'm running to my locker to keep my stuff and pick up the ukulele that Zander gave me. I don't know why, but I think the song I wrote is better with the ukulele's sound as background musical.

I get to my locker and I keep my books; when I'm about to pick up the ukulele, I feel someone's arm around my shoulders. I turn and see Zander, smiling at me.

"Hey, Steves!" He greets, using the nickname he gave me.

"Hi…" I say, colder than usual. I didn't take out of the head that Zander is hiding me something.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asks, taking his arm off my shoulders.

"Nothing…!" I lie. I only don't want Zander to be troubled with my suspicions. If he wanted to tell me was so important to he can't it at that time, surely he will not get now…

"Stevie, I know when you're bothered by something. So tell me, what is it?"

" _That's true…_ " I think; it just seems like Zander always know when something bothers me, and he knows me better than anyone. But still, I preferred to lie:

"Zander, it's _nothing_! Forget it!"

Zander folds his arms and looks into my eyes, like if trying to read me. But, as I remain seemingly quiet, he ignores.

"Hum… Do you remember our conversation earlier today?" He asks.

"Yes…"

"So, after that I asked if you could rehearse with me, you seemed a little nervous…" Well, I _thought_ he had ignored…

"And do you know what more? You said you had to do a biology exercise… but we both have biology class together and don't have any more recent exercise that the teacher passed…"

I gulped; I'd forgotten this detail… "So I'm later than I thought!" I say, really having hope that he will swallow this.

"No, Stevie! You _aren't_! You never late with an exercise! What are you hiding?" And there goes my hope!

"And what are _you_ hiding, Zander?" I say, closing my locker with force and turning to look at him. I'm getting a little irritated.

"What are you talking about?"

"Zander, today you asked me if I could rehearse with you, but the way you got nervous, it certainly wasn't what you wanted to tell me…"

He freezes. "Hum… I… hum… How can you be sure it wasn't what I wanted to say…?"

"Because we've rehearsed together _several_ times and you never got nervous. Moreover, it's not normal to see you nervous in front of a girl!"

Zander looks down, with a little smile in the corner of the lips. "Well… you were the first…" He says, with a sweet and timid way, running a hand through his hair.

I bite my lower lip, trying to hide a smile that I, frankly, don't know why it appeared on my lips. But I admit that I was surprised by what he said, even more this way. Was _I_ the first girl who did Zander getting nervous?!

I shake my head slightly, trying to forget these thoughts and remain strong and hard with Zander.

"So… what do you _really_ wanted to tell me?" I ask, crossing my arms.

He sighs, conforming to the fact that he has no choice. "Ok… you won…! What I wanted to know was if you would like to…"

Zander is interrupted by the finish's bell of classes. Several students begin to fill the school hallways which, before, were practically empty.

"I think we better talk about it later… _alone_ …" Zander said. And before I could answer, he's already turning around and going away from me, out of the school.

I sigh; I came so close to find out what he's hiding… I try to ignore what happened and concentrate on what I came to do here (in addition to keep the material, of course).

I get about 20 minutes stopped in my locker, waiting until the hallway is empty. After all the students go out and I check if I'm really alone, I open my locker and get my ukulele. I close it and I go running through the halls to get the bandroom.

When I'm in a hallway near the bandroom, I bump in someone and let my ukulele fall. I down to pick it up and see that, luckily, it didn't break.

"Sorry, Stevie…" I hear the person who I bumped says.

I look up and see Justin Cole. He extends his hand toward me, so he can helps me stand up, and I, very hesitant, caught his hand and I'm standing. So that I get up, I quickly loose his hand and look down.

"Hi Justin…" I almost whisper.

"Hi!" He replies cheerfully. "Again, sorry for bumping in you…"

"No problem…!" I say. It's been a few seconds in an awkward silence, until Justin said, with a small smile:

"You know, until it ended up being good I've bumped in you…"

I scrunch my eyebrows. "Why?"

"Because I wanted to ask you something… you know the ball is near…"

"And…" I make a gesture for him to continue.

"And I was wondering if you would like to be my date." He takes a step forward, closer to me. I step back; for some reason, I didn't like mush of our proximity.

I pass the question he asked me in my mind. If he had asked me this question last year **(A/N: Now, they're in the second year of the High School. It's like everything in the series has already happened)** , I would have accepted without hesitation. But now things changed, I'm not in love with Justin… but I don't understand why I wasn't happy with the invitation… I still like a little him… I _think_ …!

"So… do you go to ball with me…?" He asks again, looks like he's starting to get a little nervous…

"Hum… I… I'll think… Tomorrow I give you the answer…" I say, going out of close him as quickly possible, and making my way to the bandroom.

Honestly, I wanted to say _no_. I don't know why, but I felt uncomfortable around Justin… which is very strange… But whatever the reason, something tells me that, surely, it's the _same_ that made me write the music that I will rehearse today! Although I don't know what one thing has to do with the other…!

Finally I get the bandroom and, after closing the door, I sit on the couch, placing the ukulele's strap around me. When I've straightened me, I start to play the rhythm and to sing with all my emotion **(Bubbly, by Colbie Caillat. The lyrics are according to the cover by Lulu Antariksa)** :

" _I've been awake for a while now_

 _You've got me feelin' like a child now_

' _Cause every time I see your bubbly face_

 _I get the tingles in a silly place_

 _It starts in my toes, and I crinkle my nose_

 _Where ever it goes I always know_

 _That you make me smile, please, stay for a while now_

 _Just take your time wherever you go_

 _But what am I gonna say_

 _When you make me feel this way?_

 _I just, mmm_

 _It starts in my soul, and I lose all control_

 _When you kiss my nose, the feelin' shows_

 _And you make me smile, please, just take your time now_

 _Holdin' me tight_

 _I've been asleep for a while now_

 _You tucked me in just like a child now_

' _Cause every time you hold me in your arms_

 _I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

 _It starts in my soul, and I lose all control_

 _When you kiss my nose, the feelin' shows_

' _Cause you make me smile, please, take your time now_

 _Holdin' me tight_

 _Wherever, wherever, wherever you go_

 _Wherever, wherever, wherever you go_ "

I just sing and let out a sigh, smiling. The music I wrote was… _good_! But, suddenly, I hear applause coming from the door. I thought I was alone! I take a scare and, wide-eyed, I turn quickly to see…

 **A/N: So, what do you think? Do you loved it? Do you hated it? Sorry, it's more like a filler chapter… but, how it was to have been to the last chapter, I just added a few things… and I wanted to stop by here… But if you liked it or not, please, review! I really want to know you opinion!**

 **Bye people! :)**


End file.
